


Máy trả lời tự động

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Summary: Có lỗi cứ góp ý mình nhé, cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc.





	Máy trả lời tự động

Steve vừa tỉnh dậy sau giấc ngủ dài. Điều đợi chờ anh sau giấc ngủ ấy là một thế giới mới, một thế giới xa lạ đến ngỡ ngàng. Những thiết bị điện tử tinh vi, những thuật ngữ xa lạ, khiến Steve choáng ngợp.

Nhưng thú thật, anh lại càng bất ngờ hơn nữa khi chuyển tới tháp Stark. Ở đó, anh lần nữa cảm thấy được thế giới này sau mấy chục năm đã tràn ngập bất ngờ. Hơn hẳn mớ công nghệ ngoài kia, tháp Stark là cả công trình kỳ vĩ, ngập tràn điều kỳ diệu không sao đoán trước được. Càng tiếp cận lĩnh vực ấy, anh càng thấy buồn. Nỗi buồn không vẩn vơ như những chàng trai mới lớn, mà sâu hơn, lắng đọng trong anh từng ngày vì anh cảm nhận bản thân không thuộc về thực tại này, bên cạnh đó là cảm giác không an toàn bởi lẽ những thứ anh từng biết đa phần đều không còn nữa rồi. Tin ai, tin cái gì, cũng đủ khiến anh mệt nhoài.

"Có gì không ổn sao Đội trưởng?" - một tiếng nói vang lên, kèm theo đó là một cái vỗ vai nhẹ nhàng.

Steve ngước nhìn người vừa tới, và anh nở nụ cười rực rỡ.

"Tony!" - Bàn tay anh xoa nhẹ mái tóc vàng của mình. "Chỉ là có vài thứ tôi không hiểu thôi."

"Sao anh không hỏi tôi, que kem ngốc? Hãy để thiên tài như tôi giúp anh!" - Tony thả mình lên ghế, cạnh sát Steve.

"Không cần đâu. Tôi sẽ tự tìm hiểu." - Steve từ chối, anh che lấy mớ giấy tờ trên bàn, không cho gã chạm vào.

"Tại sao?" - Tony nhíu mày, giọng nói tràn ngập khó chịu không hề che giấu.

"Tôi.. tôi không muốn anh mất thời gian vì tôi. Anh bận rộn lắm, mà chỉ tôi thì có khi cả ngày chưa xong đâu. Tốt hơn hết là tôi nên tự tìm hiểu." 

Tony không đáp, gã đứng dậy bỏ về phòng làm việc. Steve ngồi trên ghế sofa thở dài, anh cảm thấy bản thân thật sự vô dụng, thật sự lạc lõng.

"Tôi chỉ là không muốn anh thức đêm nghiên cứu vì tôi chiếm dụng thời gian ban ngày của anh thôi…" - lời nói của Steve bật khỏi môi anh, tràn đầy buồn bã, nhưng chẳng một ai đáp lại.

Mãi đến tận hôm sau, khi Steve còn chìm đắm trong mớ giấy tờ hỗn độn, thì Tony nhét cho anh một thiết bị nhỏ gọn trong lòng bàn tay. Steve liếc nhìn Tony tỏ vẻ không hiểu.

"Đây là thiết bị hỏi đáp, có gì không hiểu cứ hỏi, nó sẽ trả lời. Hoặc gặp thứ gì lạ, nó sẽ quét và cho anh câu trả lời." 

"Nó biết mọi thứ?" - Steve nhìn thiết bị nhỏ bé trong tay, thầm cảm thán thế giới quá diệu kỳ.

"Hầu hết thôi, nếu nó không trả lời được vấn đề nào thì Friday sẽ hỗ trợ." 

"Thật tuyệt vời, Tony"

"Anh còn không nghĩ lại xem tôi là ai nào?" - Steve thề là anh có thể thấy mũi ai đó đang hếch cao lên trời.

"Là thiên tài." - Steve cảm tưởng như mình đang dỗ dành một đứa trẻ không chịu lớn vậy. - "Cảm ơn anh, Tony"

"Không có gì, giờ thì thử đi." - Gã kề mặt mình sát vào vai Steve, cúi đầu về phía chiếc máy đang được anh cầm trên tay.

Steve cảm nhận được hơi thở của Tony bên tai, cảm nhận được âm thanh thì thầm tràn đầy năng lượng, và trái tim anh cũng như được tiếp sức, nó đập, nó vẫy vùng mạnh mẽ, cảm xúc ấy len qua từng mạch máu, thiêu đốt má anh ửng hồng. Steve lúng túng ho khan vài tiếng để che giấu sự xấu hổ của mình, rồi anh kích hoạt máy:

"ATM?"

"Là một chiếc máy…"

"Tuyệt vời!" - Steve bật cười thích thú trước cái ngáp dài của Tony.

***

"Sao cậu có thể trả lời mọi vấn đề của tôi vậy? Và trả lời một cách dễ hiểu nữa?"

"Tôi được lập trình để tìm kiếm và giải đáp mọi thắc mắc của ngài. Ngài Tony tạo tôi vì mục đích này, ngôn ngữ trình bày của tôi được thiết lập là ngôn ngữ của bảy mươi năm trước."

Steve vuốt ve chiếc máy, bàn tay anh cảm nhận được vết nhám giữa hai mối hàn, cảm nhận được mặt kính còn mới, thậm chí còn vương ít bụi khi được cắt tỉa, anh biết, Tony đã vì anh làm ra thiết bị này, gấp gáp trong đêm mà không hề chợp mắt.

Steve lại cảm nhận trái tim mình đập mạnh hơn nữa, cứ như thể huyết thanh siêu chiến binh không chỉ làm anh khoẻ hơn, mà còn khiến anh nhạy cảm hơn khi nghe về một cái tên, cùng sự dịu ngọt, lẫn quan tâm không bao giờ thốt nên ấy.

Đáng không? Vì một kẻ như anh?

Steve siết chặt chiếc máy, đôi mắt anh hướng về phía cánh cửa phòng Tony, lòng thì ngập tràn ấm áp và môi thì vẽ nụ cười rực rỡ, dù câu trả lời có ra sao, thì anh chỉ biết hiện tại có một người vẫn luôn quan tâm đến anh nhiều như thế. Không phải vì anh là Captain America mà bỏ qua không đoái hoài, chỉ bởi vì anh là Steve Rogers mà chú ý, lưu tâm.

***

Trong khi Tony đang nghiên cứu thì Friday thông báo, cắt ngang màn thí nghiệm của gã:

"Thưa ngài, máy Answer 001 gửi câu hỏi của ngài Steve, máy không trả lời được."

"Cái gì? Có câu hỏi mà máy không trả lời được sao?" - Tony bỏ kính phòng hộ, bàn tay gã nhịp nhẹ trên chiếc bàn kim loại - "Đọc câu hỏi đi Friday."

"Thưa ngài, ngài Steve hỏi 'Thời nay, yêu là như thế nào?'"

Tony giật mình đến mức làm rơi cả chiếc kính phòng hộ trên tay. Lần đầu trong khối óc thiên tài của gã cảm thấy như chững lại, không sao dứt ra khỏi từ yêu được.

Steve yêu ư? Anh ta yêu ai? Là ai?

Câu hỏi cứ xoáy sâu vào tâm thức gã, làm mồi để bùng cháy một cơn lửa to lớn, mạnh mẽ đến đáng sợ. Gã nhếch môi cười gian xảo.

"Friday, kết nối Answer 001, để nó nói theo những gì ta muốn."

"Đã hoàn tất, thưa ngài."

***

"Yêu là cảm xúc khi nghĩ về một người với khao khát kề bên mãnh liệt." - Chiếc máy đáp - "Muốn làm mọi thứ cho người ấy, vì người ấy mà nguyện làm tất cả. Tình yêu sẽ thăng hoa nếu đến từ hai phía"

"Vậy… Nếu đó là tình yêu giữa hai người đàn ông? Thời đại này.. đã chấp nhận tình yêu đồng tính chưa?"

Tony ở trong phòng thí nghiệm, cách Steve một bức tường để không thấy gương mặt của siêu chiến binh, nhưng gã dễ dàng biết rõ dáng vẻ ai kia đang lúng túng, ngại ngùng xoa đầu. Đồng thời, gã cũng cảm thấy lòng ngực mình như bốc cháy, nỗi lo âu nghẹn lại nơi cổ họng và đâu đó trong khối óc thiên tài của mình; hiếm hoi làm sao, lại đang khẩn cầu Chúa trời để đáp án của cả hai là đối phương. Tình yêu là phép màu, đủ diệu kỳ để Tony chịu buông bỏ lý trí, để dây cương tâm thức trôi đi về nơi nó muốn.

"Rồi, được thông qua đã vài năm. Nhưng còn phải xem độ ảnh hưởng của hai người."

"Là sao?"

"Nếu là hai người nổi tiếng, nó sẽ loan toả và truyền cảm hứng cho nhiều người đồng tính."

"Đó là ảnh hưởng tốt hay xấu?"

"Tùy theo góc độ xem xét vấn đề. Nếu anh là người kỳ thị, thì hình ảnh của người nổi tiếng đó rõ ràng là một cú đấm vào mặt anh. Nhưng nếu anh là người ủng hộ, đó rõ ràng là một cú đúp, một màn cổ vũ nhiệt liệt nhất." - Chiếc máy đáp, kèm theo đó là một câu hỏi - "Anh có sợ không?"

"Sợ? Tôi đã sợ cho bản thân mình rất nhiều lần, nhưng lần này, tôi e sợ, chỉ là không biết người ấy có thương tổn hay không?"

"Người đó là ai? Nếu anh nói ra, biết đâu chừng tôi sẽ có thể phân tích những mối nguy hại cho người đó."

"Người đó.. tôi còn không biết người đó có yêu tôi hay không nữa kìa" - Steve bật cười buồn bã, nỗi buồn ấy loan vào tim Tony, khiến trái tim gã như chùng xuống.

"Là ai?"

"Tôi yêu em, Tony"

Trong căn phòng của mình, Tony ngồi bệt xuống sàn, gã đưa tay xoa mái tóc rối của mình, cả gương mặt gã dưới ánh đèn đỏ rực, nhưng nhiều hơn là nét thoả mãn không che giấu. Ánh mắt Tony lấp lánh niềm vui, niềm hạnh phúc hơn cả ngày lần đầu tiên gã dùng bộ giáp bay thẳng lên trời cao. Sau bao năm trời sống trong cô đơn, lần đầu tiên, gã mới biết được đâu là dư vị của hạnh phúc.

Tiếng Steve vẫn thông qua hệ thống thanh âm vang lên đều đều, nhưng chất giọng ấm áp vẫn xen lẫn lo âu, ngập ngừng:

"Em nghĩ sao, Tony?"

Tony giật mình đứng bật dậy, cả gương mặt ngoài niềm vui, giờ xen lẫn lúng túng. Gã không rõ làm sao mà Steve biết gã nghe được, và còn hỏi gã một câu trả lời.

"Nếu em không đồng ý, tôi không trách em. Chỉ bởi vì là tôi không đủ tốt." 

Friday tận tâm báo cáo:

"Thưa ngài, ngài Steve đang rời đi."

Tony hấp tấp chạy ra khỏi phòng, bàn chân gã va phải cạnh bàn mạnh đến mức phát ra thanh âm lớn, nhưng dường như gã không nhận ra cơn đau đang được tế bào não thông báo, mà chỉ lo chạy theo một dáng hình.

Tony kéo lại Steve, dù rằng gã còn thấp hơn anh cả một cái đầu, nhưng gã vẫn nhón gót hôn vội lên môi siêu chiến binh một nụ hôn.

"Iron Man và Captain America, đâu có tệ lắm ha, Đội trưởng? Tôi thề mọi người sẽ thán phục cặp đôi này, chẳng ai dám ý kiến đâu. Tony Stark không yếu ớt đến vậy mà anh thì lại càng không."

"Sao em không nói là em cũng yêu tôi hả Tony?" - Steve bất đắc dĩ cười, nụ cười ngọt và ấm áp trong một ngày đẹp nhất đời này. 

****  
Steve gác chân Tony lên đùi mình, dùng bàn tay ấm áp của mình xoa nhẹ lên vết bầm ở mắt cá chân của gã. Trong khi Tony vẫn ngồi im, mắt liếc nhìn người đàn ông to cao kế bên:

"Sao anh biết tôi đang nghe máy hả Steve?"

"Chiếc máy được thiết lập ngôn ngữ của bảy mươi năm trước cho tôi dễ hiểu. Còn lời em nói toàn ngôn ngữ hiện đại, đã vậy em còn hỏi ngược lại tôi. Đây rõ ràng là máy trả lời, không có chức năng hỏi. Hơn nữa, lần trước em nói vấn đề nào máy trả lời không được Friday sẽ hỗ trợ, liên hệ Friday khác nào liên hệ được em đâu?"

"Tôi bị lộ vì thế ư?" - Tony gào lên, ánh mắt tràn đầy tức tối, nhưng ẩn sâu là niềm vui vì có người thấu hiểu bản thân, đây là cảm giác đồng điệu, một xúc cảm tuyệt vời. Gã tiếp tục dùng tay chọt vào ngực anh, hỏi - "Sao anh tự tin nghĩ là tôi sẽ đồng ý câu hỏi của anh chứ?"

"Vì.. vì" - Steve lúng túng.

"Anh gạt tôi điều gì vậy, Đội trưởng?" - Tony nhíu mày, đôi mắt nâu nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt xanh lam, một ánh nhìn khiến Steve chìm đắm.

"Vì cái máy em đưa tôi."

"Thế quái nào mà nó có thể?" - Tony hét ầm lên lần nữa, vậy là người tỏ tình trước là gã, chứ không phải siêu chiến binh ư? Với tay chơi như gã đây sẽ là lịch sử đen tối nhất!!!

"Là tôi, thưa ngài." - Tiếng Friday vang lên.

"Friday? Sao ngươi cũng góp phần nữa?"

"Thưa ngài, tôi không chịu nổi ngày nào cũng phải báo cáo hành động của ngài Steve, hay bất kỳ ai tiếp cận ngài Steve cho ngài. Thứ hai, tôi thấy ngài cần giúp đỡ, đây là nhiệm vụ của tôi. Thứ ba, rõ ràng là đêm nào ngài cũng gọi tên ngài Steve. Thứ tư, ngài thức đêm để giúp ngài S-"

"Ngưng!!" - Tony ôm mặt, cảm thấy ngày hôm nay xứng đáng được ghi lại, vì đây vừa là ngày mà gã hạnh phúc nhất cũng là ngày gã mất mặt nhất.

Steve ôm chặt lấy Tony, bất chấp sự ngượng ngùng của gã, đôi môi anh hôn lên mái tóc gã đầy dịu dàng.

Steve tỉnh giấc sau giấc ngủ dài, lạ lẫm với mọi thứ. Nhưng ở sau lưng, vẫn có một dáng hình luôn giúp đỡ, luôn yêu thương anh bằng tất cả. Và dù không nói ra, thứ tình cảm ấy cũng đẹp đẽ và đáng được trân trọng biết bao. Nếu bỏ qua những lời nói đanh thép và dáng vẻ bất cần, thì Tony vẫn mang một tầm vóc khác - một tầm vóc dịu dàng, tinh tế đến mức này. May mắn thay, anh đã không bỏ lỡ.

"Đáng không? Vì một kẻ như anh?"

"Trong tình cảm làm gì có đáng hay không? Chỉ là có muốn hay không mà thôi." - Tony bật cười, tiếng cười hoà vào một tiếng cười khác, dịu êm, ấm áp và hài hoà biết bao.

**Author's Note:**

> Có lỗi cứ góp ý mình nhé, cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc.


End file.
